New technology is needed for the treatment of venous congestion, a serious complication of reconstructive surgery. Currently, live leeches are used, but are psychologically traumatic to patients, and are often ineffective in preventing tissue death. Because there are no other alternatives for treating venous congestion, a mechanical device for this purpose represents an innovative concept. The long-term goal of this research is to develop AutoFIow, a fully automated medical device for treating venous congestion. In Phase I, we demonstrated the feasibility of developing and using AutoFIow in a pig model. In Phase II, our aims are: (1) to miniaturize AutoFIow, (2) to reduce the number of bleeding sites required for AutoFIow treatment by increasing bleeding time per applied wound; methods of treating endothelial and interstitial edema will be incorporated for this purpose, and (3) to incorporate blood autotransfusion capability. Crucial refinements in size will expand the use of AutoFIow to tissue configurations not currently supported by our prototype, such as fingers, and to potential use in children. Miniaturization and increased bleeding time per wound will result in decreased potential for tissue damage. By incorporating methods of returning autologous blood to the patient, the blood transfusions frequently required by live leech therapy will be eliminated. Miniaturization, longer wound bleeding times, and autotransfusion will create a large functional divide between use of AutoFIow and medicinal leeches, and will establish AutoFlow as the universally preferred method for the treatment for venous congestion in the marketplace.